


Some nights I wish that the sun would never show its face

by titaniumlori



Series: Some nights [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumlori/pseuds/titaniumlori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys non dorme molto, la notte; ha troppi pensieri in testa invece che una corona, un letto duro come una pietra al posto del trono che gli spetta di diritto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some nights I wish that the sun would never show its face

_Torneremo a casa._ È poco più di un sussurro affidato al vento. _Te lo giuro sul mio sangue._ È una promessa che scivola leggera in quella tempesta che non accenna ad andare via. Li sta seguendo, come un corvo appollaiato in cima a un albero che non smette di guardare nella loro direzione. Anche quando il cielo è sereno, Viserys non smette mai di cercare con gli occhi quella nuvola scura che aveva accompagnato la nascita di sua sorella. Ha iniziato a incombere su di lui troppo tempo fa e vorrebbe solo togliersela di dosso come uno dei suoi cenci.

Qualche volta si domanda se Daenerys – dolcezza, purezza, infanzia – e la sventura che l’ha presa per mano da quando era una bambina siano scindibili. Vorrebbe essere lui, Viserys – fratello, mendicante, re – a intrecciare le dita con le sue per condurla verso la strada di casa. Ha a malapena vent’anni e li porta sulle spalle come un macigno da cui non riesce a liberarsi: ha il volto solcato da piccole rughe e occhiaie profonde. Viserys non dorme molto, la notte; ha troppi pensieri in testa invece che una corona, un letto duro come una pietra al posto del trono che gli spetta di diritto.

Si gira nel letto senza posa, chiedendosi che cosa può ancora vendere. _Non abbiamo più niente_ , mormora a se stesso e allo straccio che usa per cuscino. _Forse… no, no_ ; quel pensiero lo abbandona con la velocità con cui l’aveva travolto. Eppure è una soluzione, sussurra, mentre una lacrima gli solca la guancia. No, ripete con fermezza. Sente bussare alla porta della sua stanza e si alza senza nemmeno chiedere di chi si tratti. Può solo essere lei.

Daenerys è così piccola che potrebbe sfuggirgli dalle mani come la sabbia.

“Posso dormire con te?” domanda con la sua voce un po’ stridula. Viserys non ci pensa due volte e la prende in braccio per condurla nel suo letto. Non dovrebbe essere così bella e innocente e piccola, pensa distrattamente, non dovrebbe essere sua sorella. Daenerys si corica accanto a lui. Viserys la stringe forte; non vuole lasciarla andare perché sa che potrebbe non tornare più.

I capelli di Daenerys sono bellissimi. Brillano della luce della luna che filtra attraverso la finestra e sono morbidi come seta. Viserys vi affonda una mano, mentre con l’altra continua a stringere la sorella contro il suo petto. Appoggia il proprio mento sulla sua testa e gliela bacia. Nell’aria sente un profumo che non riesce bene a distinguere, ma sa che è l’odore di Daenerys e inspira a fondo per poterselo imprimere dentro; un marchio a fuoco che non riesce a bruciarlo. Prende una ciocca tra le sue dita e la stringe, tirandola piano. Sente Daenerys gemere e le mette un dito davanti alle labbra per farla tacere. Spinge lo stesso dito in bocca e lei lo succhia, premendo i denti contro la punta. Viserys toglie il dito dalla sua bocca, la volta verso di lui e la bacia sulle labbra. La bacia e capisce che non potrebbe essere altro che sua sorella, sangue del suo sangue e carne della sua carne, mentre la tocca e vorrebbe che fosse sua una volta per tutte. Le loro lingue si sfiorano, quella di Daenerys più timida e quella di Viserys con troppa foga e irruenza, in un bacio che si sono concessi troppe poche volte, una pausa in una serie di giorni che vanno avanti in un calvario senza fine.

Viserys non si aspetta mai che Daenerys assecondi questa sua piccola follia – una delle tante, si ripete – ma lei è lì sul suo letto e non c’è nulla tra di loro, se non la sottile barriera della vesti da notte che indossano. Le morde le labbra e hanno il sapore delle fragole non ancora mature – Viserys non le mangia da anni, sono un cibo da ricchi – sono dolci con una punta acidula. È proprio questo che è Daenerys, un frutto ancora appeso all’albero che lui sta strappando e di cui non riesce a fare a meno. Insinua la mano sotto la camicia da notte per sfiorarle i seni che stanno per sbocciare. Le sue dita sono ruvide e callose – scaglie di drago - e la pelle di Daenerys è morbida come una nuvola; sono loro due, e Viserys non vuole ferirla ma ha troppo bisogno di spingersi in lei. Il suo pene è duro contro le cosce di Daenerys, che sfiora con una mano fino ad arrivare annaspando alle sue braghe. Insinua un dito nel suo sesso con esitazione, con lo sguardo fisso in quello di Daenerys in attesa di qualunque cenno di protesta. Daenerys non si muove, allora Viserys infila un altro dito – è così stretta e perfetta e crede che potrebbe venire soltanto guardandola in quegli occhi così uguali ai suoi – e lei geme, un suono deliziosamente straziante che arriva direttamente alla punta del suo membro. Viserys non riesce più a resistere e penetra Daenerys – ferma lì, con la bocca aperta in un cerchio perfetto, sua -, che artiglia le unghie nelle sue spalle.

Si muove piano, ha il terrore di spezzarla come un vaso che crolla a terra; ma lei è ossidiana, vetro di drago dell’antica Valyria e non si rompe, anzi, grida e Viserys non capisce se sia per il piacere o per il dolore. Tutto ciò che Daenerys conosce è la sofferenza che ha provato nei pochi anni della sua vita, può una scintilla di estasi mettere a tacere i suoi supplizi anche solo per un istante? È troppo piccola per provare quel piacere che Viserys tenta sempre più disperatamente di negarsi, soddisfacendosi con la stessa mano che tira i capelli di Daenerys. Questa volta non è così, è sicuramente uno sbaglio ma ci penserà la mattina dopo, quando il sole sarà alto nel cielo sereno, libero dalla nuvola di quella tempesta che continua ad accompagnarli. Allora Viserys la prende per i fianchi e si spinge in lei un’ultima volta, gridando e piangendo. È lei la tempesta in cui è nata e in cui l’ha trascinato, un vortice senza via di fuga che ha un inizio ma non ha una fine. Viene accorgendosi che anche Daenerys sta piangendo e, in quel dolore che ha caratterizzato le loro esistenze, per una volta trova qualcosa di buono.

Dopo l’amplesso, Viserys rimane dentro di lei per un po’. È così calda e morbida che non vorrebbe mai doverla abbandonare, una tempesta in cui sa di volersi perdere. Asciuga le lacrime sul viso della sorella e trema per la paura del mattino, del sole che mette in luce due reietti come loro che hanno perso al gioco del trono prima di iniziare la partita. È in questo momento che Viserys si decide: ha pensato che non avrebbe avuto più niente della sua famiglia, ma Daenerys è lì nel suo letto, un monito costante che loro sono ancora i draghi, gli eredi, i re. Anche se hanno già perso, non abbassano la testa.

Viserys bacia Daenerys sulla fronte e sfiora con una mano l’ultimo cimelio della sua famiglia, la corona di sua madre. Niente gli è più caro, se non Daenerys, lei e le sue labbra i suoi capelli le sue mani il suo sesso. Venderà quella corona e così andranno avanti, giorno dopo giorno, pian piano, insieme. Non sarà dell’oro sulla testa a farmi sentire re, si ripete tentando prima o poi di convincersi che va bene così.

Quando Viserys tira le tende della finestra della sua stanza e guarda fuori, il cielo è sereno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> il titolo viene da "Light of day" di Tommy Stinson, la mia canzone preferita <3 scritta per il [cow-t](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/tag/clash%20of%20the%20writing%20titans), prima settimana seconda missione, prompt "sereno". Partecipa al [p0rnfest](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259441.html#comments) con il prompt "cinque sensi", ma è stata ALTAMENTE influenzata & ispirata dal prompt "Fragole, pre-serie" (le fragole ci sono troppo poco, comunque), alla  con il prompt  "94. Vieni tra le mie braccia" e alla tabella Notbroken di  (fate un grande sforzo per immaginare che pairing ho claimato) con il prompt "#03. When the world is insane / You get used to the pain"  
> ALLORA. Questa è la prima vera fic del 2013, plottata in due settimane e scritta in due giorni perché sono fatta così. E' porno underage peso, lo so che nella realtà non si deve fare ecc. 
> 
>  


End file.
